Invitation
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Titre entier : Invitation, ou comment déranger les voisins... xD Kasamatsu et Kise sont ensemble. Mais que ce passe-t-il si l'on met : un blond, un brun, une salle de bain, un canapé et un chat dans le même appartement ? A vous de venir voir x3 Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli


Couple(s) : Kise x Kasamatsu

Rating : M

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient... *snif*

Genre : Romance (Humour peut-être...)

Résumé : Kise et Kasamatsu sortent ensemble. Enfin, me direz-vous ! Seulement, tout va chavirer lorsque, innocemment, Kasamatsu va inviter Kise à passer la nuit chez lui, ses parents étant absents…

Attention : Kise est peut-être OOC, Kasamatsu aussi, mais tant pis. Si vous tenez à critiquer cette fiction –vous avez le droit après tout-, faites le de façon constructive. Merci =D

**-DEDICACE : Grosse dédicace à Miss Mugiwara 8D-**

Autre : C'est Miss Mugiwara qui m'a proposé cette histoire (d'où la dédicace ^^) ! Elle m'a donné le couple, le rating, et un petit résumé =D A vous de juger si cette histoire vaut le coup d'œil ) (Je mettrai surement le résumé que j'ai eu à la fin de la fiction =D)

* * *

_-Bonne lecture-_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Kise et Kasamatsu sortaient ensemble. L'équipe –ainsi que le coach- avait accepté leur relation, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient. Hormis les petits bisous par-ci par-là, il n'y avait rien eu de plus… « profond », dirons-nous. Kise était certes, extrêmement heureux d'être –enfin- en couple avec son sempai, mais il voulait aller plus loin… Ils s'aimaient, alors où était le problème ?

Le problème, le voilà : Kasamatsu Yukio, capitaine de l'équipe de basketball du lycée Kaijô. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que le blond voulait aller plus loin dans leur relation. Certes, au basket, il était très perspicace, mais autant dans leur relation amoureuse… Un vrai simple d'esprit. Mais bon, Kise l'aimait, et c'était le principal.

* * *

L'entrainement venait de s'achever au club de basket de Kaijô. Il était aux environs de dix-neuf heures quand Kasamatsu et Kise sortirent du gymnase. Le brun avait la chance d'habiter près du lycée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son petit-ami. L'entrainement avait été rude, plus que d'habitude, alors tous les deux étaient assez fatigués. Yukio jeta un œil à son partenaire, et vit qu'il bâillait légèrement. Alors, innocemment, il lui proposa :

« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Le temps que Kise analyse la question, ils étaient déjà rendus devant le petit appartement du capitaine. Le blond accepta à cœur joie, s'imaginant déjà la scène plus que… hum. Enfin, voilà. Un demi-sourire orna les lèvres du meneur, amusé de la réaction enfantine de son petit-ami. Il l'invita à rentrer, puis le suivi, allumant la lumière au passage. Kise détailla l'appartement de son sempai. C'était simple. Il y avait du parquet parterre, et les murs étaient bleus clair, mais chaleureux. Il y avait juste l'essentiel. Un canapé crème, une télévision incrustée dans le mur, des haut-parleurs et une table basse en verre. Il y avait un petit côté cuisine, avec des rangements en hauteur, et un frigo. A côté du haut-parleur gauche, un petit escalier de trois marches, menant surement à la chambre et à la salle de bain.

Kasamatsu invita son petit-ami à aller dans sa chambre. Ils posèrent leurs sacs, près du lit. Le blond reconnu les goûts du brun, notamment concernant sa couleur favorite, le bleu. Les draps du lit étaient blancs, mais l'oreiller était bleu pâle. Les murs étaient bleu clair, comme la salle principale. Toujours le même parquet au sol… Le bureau était en bois clair, et la chaise tournante, bleu nuit. Un tapis était au centre de la pièce, crème. L'armoire blanc cassé incrustée dans le mur contenait surement les vêtements du brun.

« Fais comme chez toi. Je vais chercher un truc à boire.

-Okay~ ! »

Yukio sorti de la pièce. Kise, maintenant seul, resta debout un instant, avant de se jeter sur le lit. Il inspira longuement l'odeur si particulière de son amoureux. Entendant Kasamatsu dans le couloir, le blond se redressa d'un coup et prit une pose se voulant naturelle. Il croisa les jambes, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Yukio entra dans la chambre, et posa un plateau sur son bureau. Il y avait deux tasses de thé, et quelques petits gâteaux. Le brun tendit une des deux tasses à son coéquipier, et prit la deuxième. Le blond but une gorgée, puis une deuxième. Ce thé était très doux, mais l'arrière-goût était tout aussi agréable, malgré l'acidité.

Soudain, Kise sentit. Autre que la bonne odeur de son sempai, il y avait une odeur de… sueur. Quel idiot ! Il n'avait pas prit de douche après l'entrainement ! Il devait puer… et pas qu'un peu ! Kasamatsu ne remarqua pas le trouble intérieur de son petit-ami. Il continua de boire son thé, tranquillement. Puis, il proposa :

« On va prendre un bain ? J'ai oublié de me laver après l'entrainement.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, moi non plus ! Mais Yukiocchi, on y va… ensemble ?

-Bah oui, gros bêta ! »

_Ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde !_ pensa le blond. Il était assez gêné de se montrer dans une telle « tenue » devant son chéri… Même s'ils s'étaient déjà vus nus tous les deux, Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêner. Yukio attrapa deux t-shirts à manches courtes, et deux caleçons. Ryôta n'aillant pas d'affaires à lui, autre que son uniforme, il fallait bien lui en prêter… Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, elle était assez grande. La grandeur de la salle contrastait avec la petite baignoire collée au mur. Kasamatsu posa les vêtements sur le lavabo à disposition, et commença à se déshabiller. Kise le suivit rapidement, espérant secrètement qu'il n'aurait pas de réaction compromettante au « niveau inférieur ». Ils eurent du mal à rentrer dans la petite baignoire, mais ils réussirent tout de même. Kise était dos contre le torse de son petit-ami, bien calé entre ses jambes.

« Ah… Ca fait du bien~… »

Kasamatsu sourit à l'entente de cette phrase. Oui, ça relaxait pas mal. Il était ravi d'être là avec son petit-ami blond. Il était souvent sévère avec lui lors des entrainements, et ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Kise étant modèle, il avait pas mal de shooting ou des séances de dédicaces. C'était dur de voir des groupies qui pouffaient devant la couverture du magazine dédié en grande partie au blond. C'était très dur de supporter les filles sans cesse collé à lui, offrant leur décolleté. Instinctivement, il baissa la tête sur son torse. Certes, il n'avait pas de poitrine et il n'était excessivement mignon, mais Kise l'avait choisit lui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Au début, le brun avait pensé que Ryô –le surnom de Ryôta- aimé Kuroko Tetsuya, son ex coéquipier de Teiko, mais il se trouvait que non. En rencontrant Aomine, Kasamatsu avait de nouveau pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux rivaux. Mais au final, il avait appris par la suite qu'Aomine sortait déjà avec Momoi. Dans le besoin de savoir, Kasamatsu demanda à Kise –qui s'amusait avec le petit canar en plastique- :

« Quelle partie de moi t'attire ? »

Le blond, après avoir analysé la question, fut prit d'un violent rougissement et bégaya une réponse peu compréhensible.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas… J-Je…

-Calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger ! »

Ryôta prit une grande inspiration, avant de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Pour le coup, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Puis, quitte à passer pour un abruti, autant l'être jusqu'au bout –puisqu'il faut l'avouer, depuis le début, Kise passe pour un parfait abruti. Il se lança donc.

« Je… J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu prends les choses. Tu es toujours –ou presque- calme, et quelle que soit la situation, tu la considères avant d'agir. Sur le terrain, tu mènes l'équipe jusqu'au bout, sans jamais abandonner, et je trouve cela très courageux. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde… Puis, tu as un caractère très « tsundere » je trouve ! »

Suite à la dernière remarque, le blond se prit un petit coup sur la tête. Mais le discourt du blond l'avait particulièrement touché. Pas au point de rougir, mais presque. Décidant de le remercier à sa manière, Kasamatsu commença à découvrir le torse de son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui, surprit, lâcha un petit gémissement.

« Yukio… ?

-Shht… Laisse-toi faire… »

Kise obéit. Les mains du brun se baladèrent un peu partout : près des côtes, sur les tétons, vers le nombril… Il passa un grand temps sur les tétons durcis du blond, se délectant des gémissements de celui-ci. Une fois les tétons bien traités, les mains de Yukio descendirent vers un endroit plus… « critique ». En effet, Kise était déjà dans un état second. Sa verge était tendue au maximum, ne demandant qu'à être prise en main. C'est ce que fit Kasamatsu –et c'est le cas de le dire-. Il prit le membre gonflé à deux mains, et commença une douce torture, horriblement lente pour notre blond.

« Yukiocchi… Je ne te savais pas… aussi… hmm… sadique…

-Et bien, il faut croire que je cache bien mon jeu. Oh, tu mouilles déjà ?

-Ne dis pas des choses… aussi gênantes… si fort… mm… aah... »

Kise, à bout, voulut jouir, mais son sempai l'en empêcha, en pressant la base du sexe du blond. Ce dernier protesta, voulant à tout prix se libérer. Le brun le taquinait, et savourait la soumission totale de son petit-ami. Il se remit à jouer avec les tétons de son amant, cherchant à provoquer l'extase chez Ryô. Il se rendit compte que c'était déjà le cas, car le corps du blond se soulevait pour avoir un toucher plus net sur sa peau. D'un coup, Kasamatsu enleva son emprise du sexe de Kise et entreprit de rapides vas-et-viens sur celui-ci. Il ne tarda pas à jouir, étant déjà à sa limite. Le blond se sentit léger, puis se rendit compte qu'il était face à face avec son petit-ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-J'ai des tendances très sadiques… que ce soit au lit ou pour frapper, je peux être particulièrement dominant. Alors, tu vas obéir, n'est-ce pas ?

-… oui…

-Alors suce. »

Kasamatsu s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, offrant ainsi une belle vue sur son intimité. Kise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et suça le membre offert. Il n'avait jamais vu son sempai dans un tel état. Il était entre le plaisir et le désir. Maintenant que le blond y pensait, il ne s'était jamais imaginé en étant le soumis. Tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginés tombaient à l'eau. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, au final…

Yukio était au bord de l'extase. La tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, et les jambes bien écartées, il profitait pleinement du traitement qui lui était donné. Il ne tarda pas à venir dans la bouche de son amant, qui lui, eut du mal à tout avaler. Le goût n'était pas très gouteux, mais Kise avala tout de même la semence de son petit-ami. Le sperme lui coulait sur le menton, laissant au sempai une vue plus que délicieuse.

« Ryô…

-Yukio… »

Kise s'appuya sur ses bras pour être à la hauteur de Kasamatsu. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, sans s'arrêter. Aucun des deux ne voulait que cet échange –certes saliveux- ne prenne fin. Ils s'accrochèrent chacun aux épaules de l'autre, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. C'est dans ces moments là, parfaits et juste magique, qu'il faut quelque chose qui casse tout. Un bruit se fit entendre. Curieux, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent un peignoir autour de la taille et allèrent dans la salle principale de l'appartement. Il n'y avait rien. Mais le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau. Il venait du petit balcon. Soudain, Kasamatsu se frappa le front.

« Je l'avais oublié… »

Kise pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Quelle… chose avait pu troubler ce doux moment d'extase ?! La porte fenêtre, située à côté de l'espace cuisine, retenait dehors, un chaton, miaulant et griffant la vitre. Le brun lui ouvrit. De suite, le petit chat ronronna et passa entre les jambes du sempai, quémandant des caresses. Yukio le prit dans ses bras, et lui caressa la tête. Ce petit animal, tout blanc avec de grands yeux bleus, regarda Kise. Les cheveux longs du blond eurent pour effet d'attirer le chaton dans ses bras. La patoune droite essayait en vain d'attraper une mèche dorée. Pendant ce temps, Kasamatsu remplit un bol de lait, le posant parterre. Kise relâcha le chaton, qui se précipita vers le bol.

« Désolé Ryô. Je l'avais un peu…

-Oublié ? C'est pas grave ! Comment il s'appelle ?

-Elle. Je l'ai appelé Poupette.

-Poupette ? C'est mignon ça ! Elle est trop mignonne ! »

_Pas autant que toi…,_ pensa le brun, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais il voulait absolument continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Dans la baignoire, ou sur le canapé, il s'en moquait : ce soit, ils feraient l'amour ! Déterminé, il prit Ryôta par le bras et le jeta sur le canapé, se mettant au-dessus. Il recommença à l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour lui, ne le laissant même pas respirer. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Sa patience étant à sa limite, Kasamatsu défit le peignoir de Kise et le jeta parterre. Il enleva le sien, dévoilant sa musculature fine et sans défaut. A peine le blond eut la gourmandise de déguster du regard son petit-ami, il vit trois doigts s'introduire dans son champs de vision.

« Yukiocchi ?

-Lèches. »

Obéissant, Kise prit la main tendue et lécha les trois doigts présentés. Une fois assez humides, Kasamatsu dirigea ses doigts vers l'intimité encore inviolée de son blond. Il y introduit un doigt. Ryôta eut une douleur déchirante. Il ne savait pas qu'un seul doigt faisait si mal ! Il commençait à avoir peur pour la suite. S'il avait mal avec juste un doigt, alors qu'est-ce que cela allait donner avec _ça_… Il n'eut le temps d'y songer que le deuxième doigt était en lui. Bizarrement, le troisième fit moins mal que les autres… Le brun commença à bouger ses doigts. D'abord en écartant la paroi humide du blond, puis en faisait des vas-et-viens plus ou moins rapides. L'expression qu'affichait Ryô à ce moment-là était juste… sexy. Trop sexy même.

Kasamatsu retira ses doigts rapidement, arrachant une protestation de la part du soumis. Il releva les jambes de Kise. Le brun se positionna correctement, avant de s'enfoncer lentement dans le blond. Bond qui, à cet instant, ne voulait qu'une chose : que son sempai se retire. La douleur lancinante entre ses hanches était insupportable. Des larmes coulèrent, mais furent léchées par la langue de son petit-ami, qui avait arrêté son avancée. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant que Kise n'hoche de la tête. Il avait mal, certes, mais il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps… Depuis qu'il avait repérer son sempai. Depuis maintenant neuf mois.

« Yu…Yukio…cchi…

-Pas trop mal ?

-…kk… n-non… »

Kasamatsu était maintenant entièrement dans Kise, attendant son accord pour bouger. Accord qui se fit attendre, étant donné que Kise ne respirait plus correctement. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle… Yukio, retrouvant son sadisme, bougea d'un coup, s'enfonçant plus profondément, butant contre la prostate du blond. Le cri du blond était fort, mélangeant plaisir et douleur. Kasamatsu continua de buter, encore et encore, contre ce point si sensible chez l'homme. Le rythme effréné faisait couiner le canapé. Kise ne tarda pas à venir entre leurs deux corps en sueur. Mais le brun n'était pas de cet avis, et continua de faire voir des étoiles à son amant. Après dix coups successifs sur la prostate, le sempai se libéra enfin dans l'intimité chaude et étroite du blond.

Kasamatsu s'effondra sur Kise, n'ayant plus de force dans les bras. Poupette les rejoignit, s'allongeant sur le dos du plus vieux. Kise sourit à la vision qu'il avait. Il se cala un peu mieux dans les bras de son sempai avant de murmurer doucement :

« Je t'aime, Yukiocchi.

-Moi aussi, idiot. »

Kise s'endormit en premier, tandis que Kasamatsu pensait aux voisins.

_Je ne sais pas si y'en a beaucoup qui ont dormis…,_ pensa ironiquement le brun, avant de rejoindre son amant au pays des rêves.

* * *

**Voilà~ ! Alors ? Alors ? =DD**

***SBAAAF***

**Ok, ok. J'ai fini :D Donc, que dire ? Oui, Miss Mugiwara, j'ai bien fais une scène dans la salle de bain (certes, elle a été interrompue, maiiiiis… elle y est quand même xD)**

**Voici le résumé que j'avais à ma disposition : **

_- Kasamatsu x Kise (avec Kasamatsu en seme si c'est pas trop demander ^O^)__  
__- Rating M__  
__- Résumé : Bon, ils sortent déjà ensemble. On va dire que Kasamatsu invite Kise à passer la nuit chez lui, sans arrière-pensées. Mais Kise, tout content -voire trop content- d'aller chez son sempai, tâche de lui faire comprendre par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables qu'il aimerait bien faire certaines "activités". Et finalement, quand ils en arrivent à "le" faire, c'est Yukio qui mène la danse ~ (et oui Kise s'était imaginé au-dessus, mais son sempai ne se laisse pas faire xD)_

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout fait comme il fallait, mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat =) Je me suis fixée une limite quand j'ai reçu le résumé (y'a deux-trois jours je crois) : Je le fais en moins d'une semaine 8D !**

**J'ai réussi ^^ Mais ce n'est pas pour autant bâclé ! J'ai eu une journée où ne n'est rien fait, mais le jour suivant, j'ai passé mon après-midi dessus ! Bref, c'est assez court, j'aurais bien aimé faire un peu plus long, mais je fais ce que je peux ! **

**En espérant que cela vous aura plus D**

**PS : N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^ Oui, je dis ça parce que mon autre fiction « Malentendu », a beaucoup de vues, mais pas beaucoup de commentaires… J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, pour m'améliorer ^^ **

**Merci d'avance 8D**


End file.
